Seymour Skinner
Playstyle Origin Being the principal of an Elementary School, Skinner is someone who has power to spare...but that's just in theory. The moment someone shows more authority than him, whether it's the Superintendent Chalmers, his mother, or even some of the students, he'll end up being in big trouble. His authoritary side is reflected in moves made to stop opponents on their tracks, forcing them not to do anything, all by using command grabs, moving walls, pinning moves, and he even has an Assist Character that can be almost anywhere he wants. However, most of his tools require him to set himself far enough from the opponents, so the moment he encounters a character with great hand-to-hand combat abilities, he's screwed, much like how he only has authority until someone overpowers him. Entrance Up Yours, Children Skinner rides on his motorbike while saying "Up yours, children!" which will disappear afterwards. Special Attacks Neutral B: Rolling Nibbles Skinner will drop Nibbles on his hamster ball on the floor. He'll move at the same time Skinner does, although at a faster speed and dealing damage if you contact him, but he cannot jump. He can also move when Skinner is in a position where he can't, like frozen or grabbed. Hold down B and Skinner will put his hand on his chin in a "thinking" fashion, which will allow you to move Nibbles without moving Skinner. The hamster can be picked up by both Skinner and the opponents, although moving back and forth can make you get free from the opponent's hands. Nibbles is also able to pick up and use items, and summoning him while Skinner has an item in hand will make him give it to Nibbles. Move Origin In the episode "Skinner's Sense of Snow", after being trapped on a sack and being forced to do whatever Bart wanted, Skinner decides to send a "HELP" message and puts it on Nibbles' hamster ball, before sending him in hope he'll encounter someone who would rescue him and the children from the school, who were trapped under snow. Side B: Vacuum Rocket Skinner will take out a weird contraption consisting of a vacuum with a rocket tied to its cord, and will fire the rocket from it before pulling it back to him. If the rocket contacts an opponent, it will tie them up and Skinner will launch himself towards them while grabbing the vacuum. This can also be used as a tether recovery. Pressing Z will make Skinner release the vacuum, which has two effects. If you have grabbed someone, Skinner will make the vacuum launch itself towards the opponent, dealing plenty of damage (but not as much as when he launches himself). Doing it before grabbing anyone will make Skinner release the vacuum tied to a rocket as a projectile, losing the ability to tie up opponents but having a considerably longer range. Move Origin In the episode "Bart the Murderer", after being thought to be dead during the entire episode, Skinner arrives just in the end to clearify what actually happened. It turned out he was trapped under a pile of old newspaper, and the only way he managed to escape was by making a home rocket out of an old cigar, tie it up to a vacuum cleaner's cord, launch the rocket towards a wooden beam by lighting it up with a lemon and then pressing the "retract cord" button on the vacuum to get freed. Up B: I'm Big Butt Skinner Skinner will grab a big balloon that will make him float upwards, also giving you the chance to steer to the left or to the right. After reaching a certain height, Skinner will drop the balloon as it reveals its true form (a big-bottomed Skinner). Pressing B will make Skinner release the balloon early, but with different properties depending on the directional input performed while pressing B. Neutral and Down B will make Skinner drop the balloon, with no additional effects. Up B will make him boost up before releasing the balloon. And Side B will make him release the balloon as it moves forwards. The balloon itself works as a moving wall, and it reflects projectiles as well. There can only be one balloon at a time (summoning another will make the old one disappear), and it can be removed with Anti-Trap moves. Move Origin At the start of the episode "Bart's Comet", Skinner releases a balloon as part of a science experiment, only to then realize Bart vandalized it to make the balloon look like him with a big butt. Later in the episode, Skinner finds the balloon and grabs it before using it to glide down into the floor, which inspired the recovery option of the move. Down B: Swingline Stapler Skinner will summon a giant Swingline Stapler, who will staple any nearby opponents. Stapled opponents will be freed after being hit by a strong attack, but they will only recieve damage with no knockback with weaker attacks. You can also get freed after 5 seconds of being stapled, but this time can be reduced via button mashing. This attack is different in the air, as Skinner will instead use a Stapler Remover. It only deals damage, and it also automatically removes staples. Move Origin At the start of the episode "The Heartbroke Kid", we see Skinner and a group of soldiers fighting against a giant living Stapler (specifically one of the Swingline brand). The Stapler then staples one of the soldiers into the ground, with the medics arriving with a big staple remover to get him off the floor. Of course, all of this just turns out to be Skinner's imagination. Final Smash: Vietnam Memories Skinner will start monologuing about his days as a soldier, which will make opponents to float away and be teleported to Vietnam during the war times (sepia filter included). Now you will control the stage itself, with the Analogue Stick allowing you to shoot multiple bullets in that direction, the A button being used to drop a bomb over the least damaged opponent, and the B button being used to make an Elephant pop from the side of the screen, who will grab nearby opponents with their trunk and eat them, causing a OHKO. After about 15 seconds, the opponents will be teleported back to the original stage, with Skinner still there monologuing about it. Unlike during the start monologue, Skinner can get hit by the opponents during the ending monologue. Move Origin Skinner being a Vietnam War veteran is one of his character traits, which has been demonstrated in a good amount of episodes, either with just mentions or straight up flashbacks. The effects of the Final Smash are specifically taken from three episodes. In "I Love Lisa", Skinner remembers the time in which one of his friends, Johnny, was shot up during the war at Valentine's Day, inspiring the shooting part. In "The Principal and the Pauper", we see how a bomb was the cause of the real Seymour Skinner's supposed death, inspiring the bomb. And finally, in "Skinner's Sense of Snow" Skinner remembers the time an elephant devoured his entire platoon, inspiring the elephant. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Oh egads!" KOSFX2: "Nooooooo!" StarKOSFX: "JOHNNYYYYYYYY!" ScreenKOSFX: "Ouhhhh" Taunts Up: "I know you can read my thoughts..." Side: "Am I so out of touch?" Down: *laughs* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory Option 1: "Let's have a round of applause!" Victory Option 2: "Copyright expired..." Victory Option 3: Superintendent Chalmers: "Absolutely nothing has gone wrong" Lose/Clap: *tied up over a fireplace* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Skinner swings a stick with a shrimp tied to it first downwards and then horizontally. * Dash attack- Skinner does an "Egyptian" gesture with his arms. * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- As a cowboy, Skinner shoots forwards with a shotgun. * Up smash- Skinner shoots upwards with a mortar. * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- Skinner blows some magic dust forwards. * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Skinner grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- Skinner tosses the opponent upwards with one hand. * Down throw- Skinner stomps the opponent twice with his foot. Extras Animal Nibbles: Controls the same as the Neutral B. Art "Skinner's Baadasssss Silhouette" - A picture of Skinner's silhouette. Trivia * Before Skinner's moveset was released, he had an April Fools' moveset in Ñoba which was only based on the famous "Steamed Hams" meme, under the name of Steamed Hams Man. The moveset intro references this April Fools moveset, and Skinner borrowed his KO Sound 1 and the Star KO Sound from there (although the latter was in Spanish in the joke moveset). The Red & Leo codec also references Steamed Hams. * Inspiration Clips in this moveset are shown being viewed on The Simpsons' television, as a way to avoid copyright. Category:Lawl Nova Category:Playable Character Category:90's Category:The Simpsons Category:Youtube Poop Category:Adults Category:Fox Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:American Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Zoner